kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Akira Noto
Akira Noto is a twenty-five year old Japanese man living in Karasuto, a small town in Western Tokyo. He is the heir apparent to Noto Industries, an international tech firm ran by a friend of his late father. During the day he oversees the operations of Noto Industries' Karasuto Branch. He secretly moonlights as Kamen Rider Yurei, the Secondary Rider of Shinigami. Bio Akira is the only son of Junichi and Hibiki Noto, and the heir apparent to his family's worldwide tech firm, Noto Industries. Akira has worked for the company ever since the mysterious death of his father, who was succeeded as CEO by Atsushi Shinichi, his best friend. He oversees the day to day operations of the smaller Karasuto Branch of the company. Unbeknownst to most, Akira has a secret. After encountering the sentient belt Wisperia, he gained the ability to become a Kamen Rider. He now moonlights as Kamen Rider Yurei, and uses his abilities to hunt down the Grimm, with whom he has a deep-seated vendetta. Personality Akira is a very aloof, antisocial man. Instead of attending company parties or other social gatherings, he prefers to stay home, presumably to partake in secretive, eccentric hobbies. He views others as beneath him, and has a hard time relating to others as a result. (One of the few exceptions to this is Wisperia, his trusted butler and sidekick, who he holds in high regard and has a mutual respect for.) He has an intense hatred of the Grimm, and carries a personal vendetta against them. He hunts them for sport, unlike Takumi, who only fights Grimm who actively prey on humans. In addition to this, he takes little care in ensuring the safety of others, viewing them as somewhat expendable in his quest to rid the world of Grimm. He somehow knows of Takumi's true nature, and wishes to eliminate him despite his heroic actions as Shinigami. This has led to an intense rivalry forming between the two; however, they will reluctantly work together when the need arises. Equipment Tamashii Driver Shidoru Machine Deathstorm Weapons Phantom Staff Mizu Spear Kaze Slasher Forms Phantom Mode is Yurei's Base Form, which is accessed via the Phantom Shidoru. Is is themed after a ghost or spirit. While in this form, Yurei wields the Phantom Staff. - Mizu= Mizu Mode Mizu Mode is one of Yurei's alternate forms, which is accessed via the Mizu Shidoru. It is very similar in appearance to Phantom Mode, but is a light teal in color and has a water motif. In this form, Yurei wields the Mizu Spear. - Kaze= Kaze Mode Kaze Mode is one of Yurei's alterate forms, which is accessed via the Kaze Shidoru. It is very similar in appearance to Kaze Mode, but is a bright orange and has a wind motif. In this form, Yurei wields the Kaze Slasher. }} - Super= }} Trivia *Like the others Riders in Shinigami, at least one aspect of Yurei's design is a direct reference to a previous series. In this case its Ghost; Yurei is ghost-themed, just like the titular Rider of that series. (If you want to take it one step further, Yurei's transformation device, the Tamashii Driver, is also a bit of a Ghost reference, since Ghost's form changes were called Tamashiis. *His personality and backstory is vaguely similar to Tony Stark/Iron Man, the popular Marvel Comics character.